


Flower boy

by Hostilehxpe



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: AU, Flowerboy, M/M, Modern, Multi, The add-ons are human, The player is nonexsitent, biker, mine, my first story on here, please enjoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 11:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hostilehxpe/pseuds/Hostilehxpe
Summary: "Are ya sure, boss?" A voice rang out. It was oddly high pitched for what you assumed was a teenage boy. It sounded almost afraid and worried. Maybe even nervous."Of course I'm sure. Who do I look like, Alpha?" A deeper, muscular voice rang out. You worried what exactly they were talking about. It sparked a curiosity in you that you've never had before. "I'm always sure about the shit I do."Maybe they were criminals. Getting ready for a crime they planned on commiting. Or worse. But what could possibly be worse?The man, who you assumed was this Alpha kid, spoke up again. "But boss! I thought you were done with this fighting shit. Is it really worth bullying this guy?" Oh. Bullying was it? Fighting? You couldn't really piece together what was going on but you hoped it wasn't anything bad. "Omega. Get your brother." The deep voice said and you could hear shuffling. "Roger, boss!" Another voice rang out and you could hear a door open up.-----------------------------A story based off my au for OFF where Zacharie is a flower boy merchant and Batter is the leader of a motorcycle gang.





	1. Chapter 1

"Are ya sure, boss?" A voice rang out. It was oddly high pitched for what you assumed was a teenage boy. It sounded almost afraid and worried. Maybe even nervous.

"Of course I'm sure. Who do I look like, Alpha?" A deeper, muscular voice rang out. You worried what exactly they were talking about. It sparked a curiosity in you that you've never had before. "I'm always sure about the shit I do."

Maybe they were criminals. Getting ready for a crime they planned on commiting. Or worse. But what could possibly be worse?

The man, who you assumed was this Alpha kid, spoke up again. "But boss! I thought you were done with this fighting shit. Is it really worth bullying this guy?" Oh. Bullying was it? Fighting? You couldn't really piece together what was going on but you hoped it wasn't anything bad. "Omega. Get your brother." The deep voice said and you could hear shuffling. "Roger, boss!" Another voice rang out and you could hear a door open up.  
\-----------------------------

Batter shot up. 'Why was I remembering that now?' He wondered and ran his fingers through his messy hair. That isn't what's important, he decided and stood slowly off his bed. He stood in his mirror for awhile, staring at his face. He hadn't gotten much sleep because of that dream. It made him feel like he was being controlled. Told where to go and what to say. Though, he couldn't quite figure out if that dream meant something, it sure did leave an uneasy feeling in the mornings for him. Batter yawned, reaching over for his phone. He unlocked it, almost forgetting his four number code of '3426'. It was so simple yet the biker always seemed to let it slip his mind. '5 missed calls. 10 messages.' 

The biker sighed. It was just his lousy goons he calls friends. They follow him around everywhere, those three. The triplets I mean. Batter had given them the nickname of 'the add-ons' for a small Tang of humor. Now you're probably wondering, biker? Who is this biker? Well, Batter here is the leader of an infamous motorcycle gang. His name, Batter, is quite ironic seeing as what he does has nothing to do with baseball what so ever. His real name however is Micheal. Though, he hates when people call him that.

He read the messages. It seems his goons want him to meet them at their usual meeting place for a special meeting. Batter groaned, he didn't plan on going out at all today.

He got dressed and headed out.  
\-------------------------------

Batter arrived and spotted his three goons: Alpha, Omega, and Epsilon. Along with Batter's current lover, Vader. "Boss! You finally made it!" Alpha exclaimed. "Yeah. I did. What did you want me for?" Batter asked, leaning against his bike and crossing his arms. Alpha looked over at Vader, who in turn, motioned towards Epsilon. The younger triplet dragged a tied up male over to Batter and plopped him down at his feet. The man, who was indeed wearing an uncomfortable looking frog mask, looked up at batter and grinned under his mask. "Hola~! I presume you are the boss?"

This caused Batter to tilt his head. "Yeah. What of it? Who are you?" He looked up at Alpha. "Why is he tied up?" Alpha rubbed his arms and chuckled nervously. "He was trespassing on out turf boss! So we tied him up just in case he tried stealing something." Batter rubbed his temples and looked back down at the masked male. "Did you steal any of our shit?" The man shook his head. "Nope! Nada, mi amigo."

Spanish, eh?

Batter sighed and sat on his bike. "Guys, next time don't be so harsh." The four nodded. Batter motioned to the man. "Untie him." Alpha nodded and hurriedly untied the masked man.

Batter then hurriedly headed home.

He had thought that man truly was strange and had so many questions.

Maybe soon, he'll get answers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Boss!"
> 
> Batter groggily lifted his head after feeling something shake him. "What?" He mumbled, sleepiness evident in his voice. Alpha, the oldest add on, stood in front of him. "That man is back!" The man.

"Boss!"

Batter groggily lifted his head after feeling something shake him. "What?" He mumbled, sleepiness evident in his voice. Alpha, the oldest add on, stood in front of him. "That man is back!" The man.

The masked man that Batter met that special day. He came by ever so often and it honestly pissed the biker off. Sure, he was a nice guy but... Did he really need to visit all the time? Besides, batter was in the middle of taking a nap. Batter sat up, groaning, as he rubbed his eyes. "Why?" Alpha shrugged. "Well, bring him in. What are you waiting for?" Alpha scurried to retrieve the masked male before heading out Batter's office, giving the two privacy.

"Hola, mi amigo!" The masked man yelped, sitting on top of the desk Batter was previously laying on. "Zacharie. What is it now? Don't you have a flower shop to take care of?" Batter asked, rubbing his temples.

It has been months since he first met the other and this week hadn't been such a great one. He was annoyed and almost... Heartbroken. Though, he would never admit to it.

Zacharie nodded and leaned back alittle. "Sí pero... It's closed and I've finished all my needed duties." He sighed. "I was bored and wanted to see you, dear Batter. Is that so bad?" Batter leaned back into his chair. "I guess not but..." He let out a breath. Zacharie looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"This week hadn't been the best." Batter started and almost finished but he knew that Zacharie would press on. "Vader... She broke up with me." He let out a slow laugh. "It's funny because when she did, I almost... Felt relieved. Now it's only me and the triplets I suppose." That caused Zacharie to snort. "Well, have fun with them then." He jumped up and swung around. "Batter." He started before hesitating. "Nothing, nevermind." He sighed. That's when Batter noticed something.

"You changed your mask!" He exclaimed rather loudly. 

That took Zacharie back abit and he chuckled, nodding. "I got tired of the toad one.. it was starting to see it's ending." Though, that wasn't the full truth. But, batter didn't notice. "Really?" Zacharie nodded. "My friend, Pablo, helped me design this one. Based it off his younger brother." 

Batter nodded, not wanting to question anything.

Zacharie waved and started heading towards the door. "Though, I must head off. I just realized I must get home soon." Batter didn't question that either. Even if it raised questions in his head.

"Okay. See ya." With that, Zacharie was gone. 

And that made Batter realize, he didn't know that much about the man. At all. So why was this strange feeling rising in the man's chest?

Who knows?

Batter sure didn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm literally just taking the drafts from my Wattpad, whoops.
> 
> But anyway, I'm rather new to uploading stories on here so enjoy this one I'm currently making. I hope y'all can enjoy it and I hope I can properly convey my au through it.
> 
> Since I still have yet to do art for it-


	3. Update !!

Okay so

I've just recently remembered I even made this AU in the first place so I'm going to update it alittle bit, like fix small things and such which means I'll be redoing this story and it's chapters because it needs a touch up.

A major one.

I might set it up like an actual story and give you some background on the characters to make it easier. I don't know when I'll start the fix up since school is pretty hectic for me but it'll be soon don't worry !!

Thank you for reading !!


End file.
